1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles termed "catch basins" which are adapted to be implanted in the ground for catching rain or surface water and which are further adapted to be connected to an underground drainage pipe which carries the water away from the basin. More specifically, it relates to the provision of a new, lightweight but strong catch basin assembly which is constructed from a structural plastic material and which is adapted to be firmly connected to corrugated plastic drain pipe which is in wide use today.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catch basins have for many years been constructed from concrete, in the form of hollow rectangular or slightly tapering boxes having an open top adapted to receive a metal grate. Such catch basins are cast to include a thin circular section of concrete on at least some of their sides which may be easily broken out to provide a hole for receiving an end portion of a drain pipe.
A concrete catch basin has several disadvantages. Firstly, they are relatively heavy and they cannot be stacked together. For this reason they are relatively expensive to transport, particularly over long distances. Also, corrugated plastic drain pipe has for the most part replaced concrete pipe for use in drain fields and it is quite difficult to connect plastic drain pipe to concrete catch basins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structural plastic catch basin which is light weight but yet owing to its construction is quite strong and readily stackable with others, making it feasible to economically transport a large number of such catch basins over considerable distances.